1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to catheters and, more specifically, to catheters having seals located in a distal portion thereof that prevent fluid passage during a surgical procedure.
2. Background Art
During surgical procedures that utilize a catheter, controlling fluid passage through the catheter is important. It is particularly important when the catheter includes inner channels that extend the length of the catheter and have physical elements passing therethrough. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a known basket electrode mapping catheter 100 includes a first inner tube or rod member 102 that passes through a second outer tubular member 104. As basket electrode 106 is extended and retracted, relative movement occurs between members 102 and 104. To allow such relative movement, a space or gap 108 exists between members 102 and member 104. It is through spaces, such as gap 108, that blood and other bodily fluids can flow 110 unless they are impeded.